Escaping Hell
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: When life gives you lemons you make lemonade, right? So what happens when life gives you zombies, what are you supposed to do then? OC'S WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Hi Alexandria Volturi here! So anyway I'm in the mood to write an awesome High school Of The Dead story but the problem is I need some very cool/good characters. So I'm posting up this in search for good characters, so let your imaginations fly!**

**First things first here's my oc for the story:**

Name: Evangeline Harada

Nickname: Eva or Evee

age:16

Hair color: Short dark brown hair with side bangs

eye color: Has heterochromia, one eye is green the other blue.

body type: Average, has strong legs due to dancing for many years, arm strength is pretty decent but not perfect.

personality: A happy-go-lucky girl who always flashes a smile to support everyone around her, no matter the situation she releases a smile which confuses others greatly. But, that also makes everyone around her think she's weird. Despite her positive optimistic attitude Evangeline can be sarcastic at times when someone says something dumb. She hardly gets mad but when she does you don't want to be near her. Never one to shed a tear in front of others Eva keeps her head held high and keeps moving forward.

Ethnicity: Italian/Japanese

Background: Evangeline lives with her aunt , when Evee was 12 her parents and other siblings died in a horrific car crash. Eva was part of that crash and she was the only survivor. The accident left her shaken and slightly traumatized so driving in cars scares her but she tries hard not to show it. After recovering in the hospital, the court got in contact with her Aunt Haru in Japan. From there she was shipped cross-country to start a new life. Life in Japan was good for Eva though every now and than she'll relieve that painful night that took her family away from her. Despite that she tries to make the best of what she has and doesn't take anything for granted .

Eva made new friends and enjoyed each day to the fullest but when Z-day hit everything began to change. And her wonderful dream shattered once more back into hell.

Likes: Dancing, music, reading, eating ice cream, watching the sunset, spending time with her aunt, her family, and living life to the fullest!

Dislikes: Rude people, people who take things for granted(Loathes them with a passion), spiders, the dark, and cramp small places.(These places remind her of when she was squished/trapped in the car when it crashed), death.

Family:

Mother-Deceased

Father-Deceased

Dino(old brother)-Deceased

Celeste(Little sister)-Deceased

Daren(Little brother twin to Celeste)-Deceased

Aryanna(Little sister)-Deceased

Hiro(Baby brother)-Deceased

Aunt Haru-turned

Strengths: Strong legs to run fast and do flexible type movements, smart on certain subjects like dance and English.

Weaknesses: Arm strength isn't very that good but she's working on it somewhat, the dark, sudden flashbacks of her families death.

Clothing style: Casual clothes like Pants, T-shirts, some band T's, shorts. Just average comfortable clothes. Along with a locket which has a family picture inside.

Dancing clothes: Evangeline does a lot of dances but ballet is her all time favorite, so she'll wear leotards or tutus. Or sometimes just sweat pants and a tank top depending on her mood.

When Z-day hits:

First weapon: Golf club

Second weapon: Two hand guns strapped around her waist, and a couple knives scattered/strapped on her person.

Clothing style: Wears shorts and a tank top with a small tight knit jacket, nothing long for 'them' to grab but nothing to short too, and combat boots, she also wears her locket which contains a family picture.

Other: Evangeline likes to practice her dancing when ever she has time so almost everyday, music motivates her. When she needs time alone to think she'll go and dance the day away.

**That's pretty much my oc, now here's what I need from you guys:**

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

body type:

Personality:

Ethnicity:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family: Deceased, alive, or turned.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

clothing style:

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon:

Second-Weapon

Clothing style:

Other:

NO SPECIAL ABILITEIS, I'm going to keep this as real as possible. Well as real as a zombie apocalypse gets but stills no special abilities and NO MARY-SUES! If there are any I will ignore you.

If anyone wants to be paired with Evangeline your more than welcome too. I can create other couples too when I have my final winners.

**Whew finally done, I need at least 5 characters so please send in your oc's:)**

**XxxXxx**

When life gives you lemons you make lemonade, heh that's what Aunt Haru always told me. To always do what I want to do and never back down without giving a fight. But, you have to figure something like this would never happen, that the dead could never rise. How could I face more death when my family was stained with it?

Aunt Haru how can I make lemonade with this situation?

**Xxx**


	2. WinnersPrologue

**Alex: So after a couple days of looking through a lot of oc's sent in from you beloved talented writers/ readers, and having been grounded for a majority of the weekend here are my winners. I kinda changed the number of people I wanted for the story but oh, well. Now let's roll out the fabulous winners!XD**

**The suspense must have killed ya!**

**Name: Robin Archer**  
Age: 18

Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Hazel

Body type: Somewhat thin, fair amount of muscles  
Skin tone: Slightly pale, tans easily

Ethnicity: Canadian  
Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: Robin is a very easy-going person. Throughout high school, he adopted the policy of doing as much as he can while using the least amount of energy to do so. This comes as a surprise to most, considering his love of chess and strategy games that require lots of focus. He tends to try and joke around sarcastically, but knows when to be serious. He also has a nasty habit of accidentally referring to people as chess pieces.

Background: A recent high school graduate, Robin decided to take a year off before heading to college and enjoy himself. As a result, he decided to take a vacation to Japan despite having limited knowledge of the Japanese language.

While he was in school, his grades were above average even when he hardly completed any homework assigned. Being an only child, Robin had to rely on himself for entertainment as his father worked the night shift and slept during the day, while his mother was always distant. It was from this experience that Robin learned to play chess, quickly becoming extremely good at it. This does not mean, however, that he doesn't love his parents.

Likes: Hockey (Ottawa Senators fan), Music (Classical, classic rock), video games, chess, musicals

Dislikes: Spiders (large fear), Music (Rap, dubstep), arrogance/ignorance

Family:  
Lily-Mother-46-Dead  
Daniel-Father-48-Unknown, most likely turned

Strengths: Strategic mind; fairly precise aim; excellent focus; team-orientated*

Weaknesses: Over-analyzing situations can lead to paranoia, possible anxiety attack; isn't very athletic, so isn't all that good with melee weapons; *Occasionally considers himself 'King' piece (but doesn't like "sacrificing his pawns")

clothing style: Normally, Robin prefers to wear light blue jeans, and an Ottawa Senators T-Shirt underneath his blue jean jacket.

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon: Aluminum baseball bat

Second-Weapon: preferably a silenced pistol or semi-automatic rifle.

Clothing style: Essentially the same as his normal clothing style, except with the addition of a light grey fedora and brown leather jacket. The jacket has a Canadian Flag patch on the right shoulder.

Other: Carried around a English-Japanese dictionary in his backpack to help with his lack of experience with the Japanese language.

A philosophy which Robin would take on would be that a king is nothing without his people. Therefore, he would do he absolute best to protect the group.

**Name: Angelo Emerald**  
Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Black  
Body Type: Strong Upper Body, due to being a street fighter. Average Leg strength.  
Personality: Angelo is a loner at heart. He rarely talks to anyone, because no-one pays him much attention, unless its calling him weird or a freak for his nature. Angelo is also quite kind at heart, helping others whenever he can; he wants to help people because he doesn't want to see people with nothing like he has.  
Ethnicity: American  
Background: Angelo lived with his rich parents, when he was 9 years old. Even though he was rich he never asked for much, and commonly gave away his wealth to those that needed it, much to the annoyance of his parents. At the age of 9, his parents were killed in a house fire, leaving him with nothing. He moved around a lot by himself, and began street fighting to earn some money. After he earned enough, he applied for a school education, but continued to street fight to earn more money for food etc.  
Likes: Looking up at the night sky in peace. Helping others.  
Dislikes: Bullying, Selfish people.  
Family:  
Father - Deceased  
Mother - Deceased  
Strengths: High tolerance for pain, Able to think on his feet, Able to easily identify with people. Physically fit; able to work hard for long periods of time.  
Weaknesses: Haunted by nightmares of his parents, eagerness to help others, can get him into difficult situations  
Clothing Style: A plain white shirt with a black jacket over it and black sporting shorts, with white stripes down the sides.  
When Z-Day hits-  
First-Weapon: Machete (taken from his parents house)  
Second-Weapon: A Double Pump Shotgun with a silencer attached.  
Other: Angelo feels a close attachment to Evangeline, because both of them are seen as outcasts, and develops romantic feelings for her.

**Name: Utano Kotokuri**

Age: 16

Hair color: Black with 4 blue streaks near the front on the right side. Held in a tight braid that reaches mid back.

Eye color: Caribbean blue

body type: thin with a good size bust, but not too big. light skin and small proportions.

Personality: Utano is typically easy to get along with unless she is tutoring someone or around a group of boys, who always want to be paired up with her because of her smarts. She can't talk to boys she likes because she gets nervous, and there are very few that she likes. Usually she just hates their guts and is extremely rude. She likes to help people in music class if they have talent. But if they don't, she will tell them so, and direct them towards something that they will succeed at. She believes in survival of the fittest, meaning that she tends to stick with people who are more likely to survive in the real world. Naturally thought of as rude, impatient and bossy, she tends to offer her "guidance" to unspoken outcasts who would be glad to have a friend, rather that people who already have it made for them. But she still tries to integrate into the popular society, despite her deep loathing for those people who try to put her and her friends down. She love to get revenge and gets angry easily, especially when people insult her talent or her friends. But she is a good speaker, confident, and a very motivational friend.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Background: She comes from a long line of highly recommended politicians, social workers, foreign affairs specialists, and contractors. Basically, anything to do with being a people person. She was the black sheep of the family, an artist trying to fit in a business suit. Her parents were not pleased when she began to explore her love for music and art, but they fully supported her, getting her the best personal music tutors and dance instructors, and she even took a mixed martial arts class to work into her dance routines. She had some works of her poetry published in a children's poem book, and will not hesitate to bring that up in any conversation about poetry in her Language arts class. She is pretty rich, but doesn't flaunt her money around, unless it is for personal gain, or annoys the people she doesn't like. Despite her success, her family still frowns upon her choices, saying it will get her nowhere in life, and pointedly shun her. This has made her slightly desperate for friends.

Likes: blue, singing, playing piano, flute, violin, guitar, dancing, writing songs and music, every kind of music, school, poetry, screwing with teachers.

Dislikes: red, teachers, male classmates, tone deaf people, people who think they can sing, but really can't, the drama club

Family:  
Father, alive  
Mother, alive  
Udo (younger brother), alive  
Umeko (older sister), alive

Strengths: strong runner, good defensive fighter, quick thinker, expert improviser

Weaknesses: a little bossy, can be loud, not very strong upper body

clothing style: School uniform if there is one. If not, then a light blue pleated skirt with a matching fuku and brown shoes.

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon: Flute and a guitar case with the guitar inside. The flute she uses to stab them in the eye while the guitar case is used like a bat. She likes to play the guitar in her free time.

Second-Weapon: a sharpened staff from her studio, which she used in her African dance numbers, and one of the glock magnums kept in the guard armory.

Clothing style: Baggy bluejeans with a blue shirt and jean jacket. There are music notes sewn onto the shirt. She also has a music note necklace and tattoo, covered on her hip. Pale blue high top converse.

Other: She has a blue i-pod that has over 2000 songs downloaded onto it. Other than that, she just carries her guitar case from class to class.

**Name: Alexandra "Alex" Grimm**

Age: 16

Hair color: She has black with purple dyed tips (including bangs) thats scene/emo styled and is breast length with a ton of layers making it extremely choppy with equally choppy bangs that conver her right eye (she doesn't tease it, too much work).

Eye color: She has stormy blue eyes that are unintereted and blank and are rimmed in black eyeliner.

Body type: Is small and slender standing at 5'2ft with a long torso, flat stomach, and an ample bust size and hips.

Personality: Alex is a quiet and carefree person for the most part, she isn't one for groups and absolutely hates crowds, feeling uncomfortable and out of place. Although it may seem that Alex is uninterested in most anything, she loves music and would literally stop functioning altogether if she didn't have music. Alex is very clever and witty, her language consists of sarcasm and has quite the silver tongue, though she talks rarely and will most probably at first only shrug or nod when being spoken to. Alex is very intelligent and despite this she always sleeps in class, feeling its a waste of time to answer questions she already knows, plus that's the only other time she can sleep (she has insomnia). Alex has a hard time making friends because of her silent nature, sarcastic remarks, and emotionless brick demeanor, but also doesn't make much of an effort (she's lazy as you can tell by her 'too much efforct' way if thinking) to socialize either. Alex isn't one to start a fight or much less care but if you go too far with something, she will not hesitate to kick your **.

Ethnicity: Irish (she is a transfer student)

Background: Alex lived in Ireland with her family until she was 10 and moved to Japan to live with her Aunt since her Father had died in the Army. Alex's Father was in the army and had died during the war but when he wasn't in the war zone, he was always teaching Alex new things, he would teach her how to work guns (unloading, reloading, how to take it apart and vice versa, how to aim, and of course how to shoot) and even taught her a few of the army's fighting techniques. Alex didn't quite like Japan at first, mostly because of the bullying she got for having a funny accent and how she pronounced things differently, she certainly enjoyed when they all failed their exams and she passed with flying colors, of course that made it worse, but she couldn't give two flying **. But Alex really got into music when her older cousin had formed a band in their garage and would let her watch while they played, she had then started spending her days in a local music store where she eventually got a job at. Alex does sing (think Hayley Williams) and is in a band that's called "A Grimm Reapers Playground" with a few other people in school. Alex did get into Martial Arts when her Uncle started a Mixed Martial Arts Gym and let her join, her Mother thought it would be good for her considering she would need to defend herself if needed. She was in the Music Room when ** hit the fan.

Likes: Music (Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, Linkin Park), her IPod (always has her headphones in), sleeping (in all her classes), climbing trees (you'll find her asleep in one), shooting, playing her instruments (guitar and drums), and skateboarding.

Dislikes: Snoty people, **, being touched, being bothered or annoyed, being woke up (not happening), her accent sometimes, tight fitting clothes, crowds, sometimes people in general, hot days, bullies, and nightmares.

Family:

Father-Arthur Grimm, 35 (when died), Army, Deceased. She loved Father more then life it's self when he was still alive but went into a sort of depression when he died, but found music to help her cope.

Mother-Alison Grimm, 35, Local Artist, Turned. Alex and her Mother had a good relationship, Alex could talk to almost about anything but would often get into fights with her about school. She still remembers her Mothers smile even after she killed her, because she was bitten.

Aunt-Emily Gourge, 30, Nurse, Unknown. Alex always liked her Aunt Emily who always tried to cheer Alex up and loved to bake, which Alex loved her food.

Uncle-Daniel Gourge, 33, Mix Martial Arts Instructer, Unknown. After Alex's Father died, she looked up to her Uncle Daniel and had come to respect him not only as her Father Figure but as a Coach too.

Cousin-Andrew Gourge, 19, Musician, Turned. Alex loves Andrew, she always looked up to him as a role model and was the one to get her into music, he was her bestfriend. He was traveling with her when the break out happened but was bitten two weeks in and he told her to kill him... She has nightmares about killing him and her Mother.

Strengths: Knows Martial Arts, how to use and operate fire arms, is flexible , is very intelligent, is very fast and agile, is stealthy, and is very obeservant and quick to figure situations out.

Weaknesses: Is very antisocial, tends to stray off, spaces out often, sleeps a lot, is very distrustful, tends to be too blunt, doesn't speak out most of the time, and has Insomnia (mostly because of nightmares).

Clothing style: She usually wears Band T-Shirts and dark colored skinny jeans or cargo pants (black, grey, purple, and red), always wore her black oversized hoodie (that devours her small frame and coverse her hands) and purple headphones and always wore her worn out all black converse. She always wears an Irish Pendent on a choker from her Mother.

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon: A bass guitar from music room and her skateboard which she also uses for transportation.

Second-Weapon: AK-47 with silencer, two Glock 19's strapped to her thighs, a Tomahawk strapped to her belt and various knifes hidden in her boots and sleeves.

Clothing style: Wears a black and white stripped T-Shirt and her oversized black hoodie with purple headphones around her neck or on her head, dark red skinny jeans, and black worn out combat boots. Still wears her Irish Pendent, the only thing she has left if her family.

Other: She wears her headphones when fighting the dead so she has something to push her. Will sometimes hum a certain song like Radioactive by Imagine Dragons or The Taste of Ink by The Used. And has an Irish Accent.

**Name: Kai Weiss**

Age: 18

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Icy Blue

body type: Lean/Muscular

Personality: He's quite the rough character. He's generally rude and against authority while thinking he knows best. He's a delinquent to say the least. He's more unmotivated than anything else and doesn't bother with anything he doesn't have an explicit interest in. He can be mean, assertive, stubborn, and violent. But he can also be intelligent, free-spirited, and nice.

Ethnicity: German-Japanese

Background: His father is German and his mother is Japanese and they met in Tokyo after his father moved there for business. Since then he had lived a pretty average life. But ever since the end of middle school he hasn't shown any interest or effort in school and so his grades have plummeted from straight A's to straight D's. This having thrown his family life into turmoil made him distance himself from them and soon he made friends with some bad eggs. But he was already considered a delinquent since middle school when he got into a fight with some kids at his school where he earned the nickname "Red Baron" which was given to him because of his German heritage and the the fact that his clothing was stained red after the incident. People took what happened at face-value and what the other students said and refused to believe any reasoning Kai tried to make with them. So during high school he tried to reverse his image because not many people knew him at his new high school but word traveled fast. People tried their best to avoid him. Everyone either ran away or froze up. He was forced to live his high school life as a delinquent who could only make friends with thugs. This is when he stopped caring about school, he only did the required amount to get the lowest possible grade and pass in all his subjects. His homeroom teacher thought he was some kind of genius to be able to arrive at the same grade in all subjects just a point above failing. But Kai was uninspired, the only thing he truly enjoyed doing was playing the piano, but he never joined any clubs because none of them wanted him. So every once in a while the piano could be heard from the schools music room when the music club wasn't there. His sister was the only person in his household that he continued to speak to and sometimes would bring her to the music room to play the piano for her after school. But he tries to keep it a secret that he likes playing music to keep his "friends" (delinquents).

Likes: Playing the piano, playing the piano for his little sister, video games, hanging out (alone or not), reading, boxing, baseball, and talking to (scaring away) girls.

Dislikes: Rumors, know-it-alls, lies, "popular" people, his parents, authority, and guns

Family: (I'll let you decide if they turn into zombies)  
Mother: Ayase Weiss (Alive 39)

Father: Frederick Weiss (Alive 45)

Brother(s): N/A

Sister(s): Ai Weiss (Alive 15)

Strengths: Can play the piano (not really useful in zombie apocalypse), physically fit, can read/write/speak German, knows how to fight, and is very intelligent.

Weaknesses: People generally don't trust him/are afraid of him, can be loud at times, talking to girls, is stubborn, is hot-headed at times and people believe he's an idiot

clothing style: (Dresses pretty classy for a delinquent)  
School Uniform(?): He leaves his shirt untucked with the top buttoned down slightly without a tie. He wears a necklace with a musical note being the pendant, often hidden under his shirt.

Outfit: Khaki shorts, a white button-up with navy blue pinstripes, his necklace, and running shoes.

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon: Metal Pipe

Second-Weapon Wakizashi (unskilled, uses it like a baseball bat), and a Mossberg 500 with shoulder sling (Prefers melee)

Other: He's known as the "Red Baron" by everyone in school because he's part German and he's been in a couple of bloody fights since middle school. Everyone knows that someone plays the piano after school but almost nobody knows it's him and he ensures that they don't tell anyone.

**Name: Hank Cross**

Nickname: Call him anything. He Doesn't Care.

Age: 19

Sex : Male

Hair color: Golden blonde

Hair style: Slightly messy, falls down and almost touches his eyebrows.

Eye color: Green

Skin color: Slight tan.

Body type: Lean and somewhat ( slightly ) muscular.

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 68 kg.

Personality: Calm, calculative and a genius. Realistic and slightly pessimistic, although he keeps those thoughts to himself. Prefers logic as his primary method of thinking. Years of rigorous martial art practice have made him into a skilled fighter, capable of reaching to decisions quickly. Good control over his emotions. Prefers calm surroundings. Rather open minded( teasing and embarrassing situations have little effect on him ) , not afraid to voice his thoughts. Doesn't allow anyone to touch his goggles, let alone remove them. He has acute retinal dystrophy ( means that the retinas cant handle natural light so he needs the goggles. ) Doesn't trust others easily at the start, but comes to trust them later, once he considers them as his close friends. Has a fondness for music and coffee. Has a sort of devil may care attitude when relaxing ( i.e walking through the house naked after his bath ) Revels in the heat of battle, and has rather a grey mind. ( Light + dark ) i.e thinks that sometimes a person may have to take decisions which may be morally bad, but are really in fact good. (Eg: killing an murderer in cold blood, etc ) However, he believes in second chances. Says that it is because of it he has survived till now. There are a few things that really annoy him and they are incessant noise pollution ( verbal or simply noise ), hypocrites and whoever made the rule of 'boys must not hit girls but girls can hit boys'. Believes in stealth and finesse over brute force. However, his fighting style is completly opposite of that, ( karv maga : utilizing anything and everything as a weapon, ramming people in surroundings and using household items as weapons "in times of need ". ) Makes offhanded comments and jabs at the girls chest sizes and appearances with a straight face. And then dodges. ( if necessary ) . Will try to refrain from killing other people ( normal ) unless necessary. However will not hold back if someone hits his berserk buttons.

Nationality: American. (Father is the american ambassador in japan )

Baground: The son of an American senator, Hank had a protected childhood. His mother died at the time of his birth, so his father ensured that he would never come to harm. However it was due to this fact that Hank became rebellious when he was small ( at the age of 10, give or take). Everything had a price, and Hank's childish rebellions did cost him a lot once. He was kidnapped at the age of 13 and held hostage. No one knew what happened, but that event changed him considerably. Whatever happened, no one talked about it and no one asked. Hank changed drastically from that event, as it had a viscous impact on his mind. He took up Martial arts immediately as he returned and continues to practice the art to perfection till this date. The earlier angry, rebellious individual changed to a calm, fast and logical thinker.

Likes: His songs playlist on his phone, inspirational movies, Martial arts, his idol ( Bruce Lee ), good friends, quoting memes and tropes, sleeping/ napping, being lazy, reading books, sports, playing computer games and night time (as it is cool and he can see without his goggles )

Dislikes: Loud noises, hypocrites, tsunderes , people with a superiority complex, people who try to remove his goggles, rapists, airheads, happy go lucky people. ( Actually he's very jealous of them cause they can remain happy in such a time as this. )

Family:  
Father : Adrian Cross, 45 . Alive ( no need to include him in the story, unless necessary )

Clothing style: Casual, something which is good enough to move around in. Dark blue faded jeans, light coloured full sleeves shirt ( with sleeves folded half way ) , band tshirts, sneakers and a good watch. Normally will go around in anything that's good, but wears stylish clothes if the occasion calls for it. A jacket if its chilly.

First weapon: Knifes.

Second Weapon: A combat knife and a Beretta PX 4 storm which he uses in combination and a G36 assualt rifle ( if they manage to get good weapons, considering that its Japan, its rare. ) Some throwing knives.

Clothing : Jacket ( zipped up. Zips it down when relaxing) , Shirts worn in the same way as it would provide more places to store stuff like ammo, swiss knife, food or emergency first aid kit. Same jeans, however wears combat boots, or heavy trekking shoes. Still has the watch. Arm guards if he finds any.

Sleepware: Jeans and shirtless. ( since they may have to leave anytime, being it a zombie apocalypse and all. )

Strengths: Capable of keeping calm in almost all situations, ( not emotionless ), capable of forming notes on a person fast and perceptive.

Weaknesses: Almost blind without his goggles in bright light. Has trouble seeing without it in normal light, but has no problem at night.

Berserk button: Don't touch/ try to remove his goggles.

Other things : Always the neutral guy, almost never takes any sides in a fight. But offers a shoulder if someone wants to vent.

Thoughts and reactions to Evangeline : Slight to moderately annoyed of her happy go lucky personality. Is jealous of her because she can crack a smile anytime. Teases her of her choice of sport ( dancing ) . Just friendly, nothing too much. Happy to see does not shed tears, ( just like him ) And will crack jokes and make jabs at her chest size. Will dodge if necessary.

**Name: Rebecca **

Age: 15

Hair color: long light brown hair in a low ponytail

Eye color: blue-gray

body type: petite

Personality: Rebecca is a kind, shy, caring girl. She isn't much of a fighter, but will fight when she has to. She's more of a medic, though. She knows all kinds of injuries and a bunch of remedies to help them. She isn't much of a leader, but will speak up against stuff she doesn't believe in. She's easily frightened too.

Ethnicity: American

Background: Rebecca grew up a pretty normal life. She was an only child, both her parents were doctors. She took an interest in medicines at a young age, learning more methods and remedies for wounds and illnesses. She didn't have many friends, since she was so interested in medicines, she really didn't talk to many other kids.

Likes: reading, medicines, herbs, helping others, being helped, sunlight (she's frightened easily in the dark).

Dislikes: being scared, being alone, the dark, clowns, when she's to shy to talk to people.

Family: Deceased, alive, or turned.  
mother-turned (was bitten while helping at hospital)  
father- turned (was bitten while helping at hospital)

Strengths: smart, good medic skills, focused, fast.

Weaknesses: dependent, shy, not very tough.

clothing style: preppy, usually colorful clothes and skirts.

When Z-day hits-

First-weapon: kitchen knife

Second-Weapon: shotgun

Clothing style: dark blue tunic dress, light grey leggings, light grey ballet flats, light grey wool cap.

**XxxXxx**

_Prologue _

Fate's design has a funny way of working, no matter who you are or what you do you're always tied to something.

Whether it be the past, present, or future you're always tied into a fate unjust, a fate unfair, a fate so twisted and demented you can't help but go along with the madness.

If Your crazy and you know it, shake your meds. Heh, no not that crazy my dear readers, the craziness begins on a seemingly normal spring day. Students have just come back from break and classes have begun. And with exams just around the corner, high school has been hell with the teachers piling you with homework and parents pushing you to do your best.

At one high school fate weaves and sows eight students together, while at another school fate does the same with seven students. Will get to the seven students later but now we will focus on these poor souls. Who don't even the true meaning of hell and the demons it can spawn in this beautiful world.

Yes, this world is really beautiful with the life it bestows everyday. Lives end day in and day out but fear not for a new life is born, and the cycle continues.

But, on this day the world we call home with turn ugly as the smell of death rots in the air and the world and vision we see for the future soon turns crimson with the blood of those who weren't fast enough. To live, to die, and to be given a chance, here is were fate will have a funny way of showing things for:

The girl who just dances away her woes and smiles caringly for others as the past lingers still in her mind. Dancing can reveal all the mystery that music conceals, it's up to the others to figure out her mystery.

The boy who considers himself king and is nothing without his friends for they are his people. It's all up for him to make the final move and get his friends to safety and call checkmate.

The emotionless boy who plays piano beautifully for his baby sister. When you play the piano never mind who listens to you for there may be a little ballerina who is dancing gracefully to the music, while others are relaxing from the tense situations they've been through.

The girl who finds solace in music, without music life would be a mistake.

The girl who is timid and scared but will help an injured friend in need. The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love, so many friends will be made and love will be a tight thing to break.

The boy who is a loner at heart, sometimes when your alone for so long you tend to have the need of friends. Friends will come and go but love will always be there to light the way.

The girl who has a bossy attitude and is blunt when it comes to telling people their talents. Being bossy will lead you no where but at times people will listen when you tell the obvious in dire situations.

The boy who teases others lightly but always has his goggles. Being calm is the true point in a panicked situation, trust in others and in yourself and you'll always show them the way. Tease others and girls on their bust size and your in for a slap.

Everyone will have a place in this new world, it's up to you my dear readers to figure out their place.

_Welcome to the family._

**XxxXxx **

**Alex: So yep, these are my beloved readers. I thank you all for sending in a character and I'm sorry I couldn't use your character in the story but hey who knows I'm always full of surprises and someone may show up in the story who isn't part of the main story plot. I hope those who weren't picked will still read my story so until next time please review and tell me what you think of the prologue. **

**I used some quotes I found on the internet while others I've made up on my own, so I hope you like them:)**

**Until next time Alexandria Volturi out^^**


	3. A Bitter Sweet Taste

**Alex: Alright readers now the journey begins and Z-day has just about begun so enjoy the ride!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: A bitter sweet smell**

**Evangeline's pov**

A soft gentle song wafted through the room like a fog slowly descending onto most ground, a lullaby of sorts entered my eyes. Taking a deep breath I released my tense limbs and gave into the music, releasing the breath i once held. My feet took positions only certain dancers can know, that only years of practiced perfected these gentle movements.

My arms calmly keeping in synch to the music as I danced in front of my many reflections. The elongated mirror before me showing my mirror image as i danced all the woes I felt. All the stress of exams upon me, it washed away everything, the soft singing in the music lulling me to a dream like state.

The lyrics stayed in my mind as my eyes slipped closed, but even with that I did not stop dancing.

_Here it's safe and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

An odd song to be dancing to, but in my mind it is perfect for spring as new flowers bloom all over. The flowers give me a sense of peace as I let them guard me from threats. From the nightmares i endure every night, of that one tragic night that changed me forever.

Here in this school of Sakura High School, the dreams of my friends and dancing are sweet. And tomorrow it will ever be true, and I know despite all I lost, I will not lose this life.

This is the place where I love everyone, though I was not born here.

My eyes opened as the song came to a complete end, and with it my movements too as I landed the last position perfectly.

Dancing always clears my head and body when things get to be too much. But, now my dancing time is over and it's time to get back to class. So as I change back into my uniform and grab my bag, i quickly say goodbye to the dance room and head outside. To the stairwell, but little did I know that was to be my last time in there.

Once outside I walk up the stairs and out in the open air where the light spring breeze rolls by. And with it scatters cherry blossoms, my dark short hair ruffles slightly in the wind.

As of right now I should be in English class with Mr. Sawada, were supposed to be having a student teacher as well. I heard of the girls in my grade say his name is Robin Archer. He came all the way from Canada which is naturally above the States, but how exciting he came from there. The only place I've ever been to was Italy, my home country.

_Parlare italiano è quello che so fare meglio!_ I think so as not to forget my Italian language, my mamma would surely turn over in her grave if she knew I did.

The girl who was talking about Sensei Archer said he hard creamy dark brown hair like chocolate and beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't help but swoon at his muscles and nice tan.

Then again, the girl I am talking about is Yuki Snow, she swoons and falls head over heels for any pretty boy who walks by. Having a crush on a teacher wouldn't be the first I think while leaning against the railing.

I know I should be in class but now the peace is very blissful and quiet, and all I want to do is enjoy it. At least for a little while till I have to go to my other class. Knowing my good friend Alex she is asleep at this time or listening to her music, but that's Alex for you. Without music there is no meaning to life at all, but this theory goes for me as well.

I love music and embrace it with every being with my heart, without it I don't know how I would take to the world around me. I guess that's why Alexandra Grimm the silent wolf of the night and I get along so well. I think it's also to do with that fact that were originally from different parts of the world. Her from Ireland, and me from Italy.

Either way, she keeps good company and I like hanging out with her.

I take a deep breath in breathe in the lovely warm air around me but as soon as I do. I wrinkle my nose in distaste, for some odd reason there's a bitter-sweet taste in the air. The scent of the cherry blossoms was there but also something else, I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

Dark?

Ominous?

Evil? No that's not it, it's something different. It's a feeling I don't like I think as I see something down below walking towards the school.

It looks like a baker, with his white apron thrown over blue jeans and a dark black T-shirt. Flour still on his hands and part of his upper arm, he walked forward with a sort of limp to his step. That's odd?

What's a baker doing at a high school, unless the annual cook off is today then I don't know why he's here. But, it certainly got some of the teachers in a frenzy as they head towards him.

What strikes me as even weirder is that the bakers eyes seemed rolled into his head. That can't be possible though, I mean he wouldn't be able to see.

I quickly discard that thought as Miss. Shizuka the head super attendant begins speaking to the man. Her lips move in rushed tones as a look of concern crosses her features. And that's when I see it, a bit of blood mixed in with the flour. How I didn't notice it before I didn't know but all my thoughts and attention was placed on the scene before me.

Two of the teachers that ran out to help Miss. Shizuka stand near her in case of emergency. What could happen I didn't know.

The baker's head which was slumped back as if he was bored snapped up and straight as Miss. Shizuka began speaking. He reaches out his hands and grabs her arms tightly, a forward attempt.

Is he trying to rape her my mind scream as his head leans towards her neck. All of the teachers are caught off guard at what he did and at what he does next takes us all more by surprise.

He bit her in the neck!

Bite her!

I'm not talking about a love bite or a hickey, no I'm talking he took a whole chunk of skin from her!

Crimson liquid burst into the air like a water balloon smashing into the ground releasing the water inside. A high-pitched scream erupted as well as Miss. Shizuka slumped to the ground limp as can be.

My hands gripped the railing tightly as my eyes kept stright and narrow, what the hell happened?

She can't be dead, there's no way kind, gentle-hearted Miss. Shizuka can die from one measly bite. A bite so strong that flesh was ripped away and blood was to flow.

There just could be no way, but there was.

Slowly but surely Miss. Shizuka moved once again and staggered to her feet, I breathed I sigh of relief. And I'm sure the other teachers did too for they reached for her but they didn't get far. For Miss. Shizuka quickly latched onto the male teacher to the right and bite his hand while the baker grabbed the other male teacher to the left. Each screamed in pain as flesh was torn off and they soon slumped to the ground unmoving.

Bile quickly lurched up my throat but I held it back covering my hand over my mouth as the two teachers stood up. With a limp to their step and their eyes in an unnatural way they staggered towards the school. A blood filled trail being left in their wake.

They just died in a way and then came back and bite someone. Thus causing the same change to occur again and again, this could not be real!

Having nothing more to see I quickly dashed up the stairs and back into the building in a full on sprint towards my classroom. I need to get Alex and tell her what happened. Most importantly I have a feeling we need to get out of this school.

So with a hop, skip, and a step I was in Mr. Sawada's classroom, to where everyone looked up in shock. Some with amused looks, others confused, I paid no heed as I stalked past Mr. Archer who looked at me curiously. I headed straight for the back of the room where Alex sat, her head was down but I knew she was awake. The white airbuds I knew so well were in her ears.

Yanking them out caused her to look up quickly and swear in Irish but upon realizing it was me she calmed down.

"Evee, what's wrong?" she asked taking note of my panicked expression. That was a thing my raven/purple haired friend could do, she could always tell when something was wrong.

That was when I began spilling forth all I saw but she stopped me quickly by standing up and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Evangeline slow down, your speaking Italian I have no idea what you're saying" she said eyeing me closely her. Her stormy blue eyes bore into my mix-matched ones.

Had I been speaking Italian?

Oh, I guess I broke the language barrier, that happens on occasion with me. Whenever I'm freaked out or stressed I break the barrier and slip back in my native tongue.

I took a deep breath and recounted the events but this time in english, all the while I spoke people made side comments of 'as if' and or 'attention whore'.

All those comments were silenced by Alex who shot them a death glare, once I finished Mr. Sawada spoke up.

"I have had enough of this Miss. Harada. You skipped half the class, and now you suddenly show up telling tall tales of teachers killing each other, how absurd." he began. I mentally groaned if it was one thing Mr. Sawada was good at it was lectures. "This school is in safe hands and if worse comes to worst we would calmly and orderly evacuate the school until the authorities arrived and another thing-" he began but never finished for Alex cut him off.

"Ok, Evee I'm with you. Let's get out of here" she replied bluntly while making sure her iPod was intact along with her skateboard. Her skateboard never leaves her side and the teachers don't care as long as she doesn't skate in the hallways shes fine.

I blinked in confusion, I didn't expect her to believe me that fast. Oh, well I thought as I began walking to the front of the room Alex in two, all eyes on us as we walked.

"Absolutely not!" roared Mr. Sawada his face turning a light pink from anger. "I will not have students meandering the halls!" he hissed stepping forward to grab us.

"If you'd like to sit here and die be my guest, but for those who want to survive follow us" I said while gracefully walking out of the room. My legs giving me an edge for the grand exit as a dancers legs should.

"Goodbye Mr. Sawada I've always hated your class" Alex called out as she did her exit.

"Arrivederci!" I shouted just for spite. After a few more steps and turn down the second hallway I stopped and glanced back to see who had followed.

Alex of course but I was shocked to see Mr. Archer came along as well, and the last person was Carlos Balestida. Carlos came all the way from America his family hailing that latino descent. His jet black hair that always refused to stay neat curled messily around his head, his black eyes bore into mine.

I've never really talked much with him but on a few occasions he has tried to flirt with me but never stayed long to see my answers. Either someone came up and talked to him to where I gradually would walk away to my next class or he was busy. Either way I guess you could say he was a good friend despite the fact we hardly talk. From what I know he likes telling jokes and pulling pranks and is the biggest flirt of the school.

Yeah, Carlos Balestida is on Yuki's hit list.

"Small group. I'm surprised you came Mr. Archer" I say turning to stare at the man before me.

Yuki wasn't lying when she said his hair was dark brown like chocolate and his eyes were really pretty. But, still this isn't the time to think these thoughts I tell myself.

"I could tell you were telling the truth by the way you were" he stated simply. I nodded as I turned to Alex who was just opening her mouth to speak when the intercom came alive.

_"Attention staff and students, this is not a practice drill, repeat this is not a practice drill. The whole school is to go on lockdown, teachers are to keep students in the classrooms at all times. Any wandering students report to any classroom immediately, afterwards we await for the authorities to arrive and-"_ the secretary who was in charge of announcements froze suddenly. As if a lost for words, as if they died in her throat. Soon she was speaking again but in a panicked scared tone.

_"STAY BACK! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" _she screamed loudly as a series of moans filled the loud speakers. Moans that sent chills up my back and made my hair stand on end. It made the others feel uneasy as well for the way they tensed.

_"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! STAY AWAY! OH, GOD HELP ME!"_

And just like that the line went dead with a high-pitched scream and nothing more. My eyes were wide with shock as my hands began shaking, I clenched them tightly to keep them from stopping. She died and I now figured out what the bitter-sweet taste was that mixed with the cherry blossoms flowing in the spring wind.

It was the smell of death.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the end of the chapter, so tell me what you think with a review please I am so very sorry for the long wait I am currently grounded from the computer. And I probably will be all summer till the start of school next year but I will try to update when I can, also here are the Italian translations:**

_ che parla italiano è quello che so fare meglio!- speaking italian is what i do best!_

_arrivederci- Goodbye._

**If my Italian translations are wrong please feel free to correct me. Also I told you I'd squeeze in some characters who just didn't quite make the cut for the main storyline and group of hero's. But, as always please review and I'll see you guys' sometime soon:)**


End file.
